Soushiro Kyoukai
Soushiro Kyoukai (White Priest Church) is a powerful ninja who is revered as a Sage. He is the wielder of the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi. He currently travels the world, and on his journeys located the Kusangi no Tsurugi and Totsuka no Tsurugi. Appearance Soushiro is a tall young man with back hair and black eyes. Soushiro has fairly dark skin and wears black loose pants. He wears black shoes that have multiple blue straps. He also has a large blue belt that matches his outfit. His wrist are covered with black guards covered in a metal frame. He is often followed by a cobalt colored fox with a light blue design pattern. He is often surronded by sparks of blue chakra. Personality Quite a fun guy, Soushiro is liked by mosty everyone he meets. He is a big ball of happiness and likes to show it. He rarely shows anger, and only does when he witnesses the wrongful destruction of Nature. He has a bond with Spiritual creatures, and makes it his job to guide them to the afterlife. It is because he wields the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, that he can guide them giving him a purpose in life. In most critical situations he seems to keep cool and calm. Biography Born to a Noble, his father was a horrible man. His father bought out farms and land around the country and sold them to other countries for military use. It was here that he grew angry with his father and spoke up. For doing so his father punished him. The punishment was harsh and was the death of Soushiro's pet fox, Niiba. He grew angry at this and destroyed the multiple lands throughout the country and took money from his father to give to the people. When he was 15, he left his home in search of a purpose. Along his journey, he came along a base that belonged to Orochimaru. He freed many prisoners and saw the darkness and terror within the walls of the base. He came upon the room that was bathed in blood and had snake skins along the floor. Leaning on the wall was a katana. This blade was Kusangi, which he mastered fighting with. He came upon a wise man who told him of the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, and wanted to use it to help his Spiritual friends. He traveled throughout the many countries and came upon Madara Uchiha. He offered Madara information in exchange for the Totsuka no Tsurugi. The deal was that that Soushiro could use it whenever Susanoo wasn't in activation. Soushiro moved on to master a sealing technique that let him combine the two blades. He managed to do so but the process was incomplete. Instead of gaining the legendary sword, he is able to change the blade into the Physical Kusangi or the Spiritual Totsuka. This gives him full control along with mastery over the Water element. Abilities Master Swordsman- He is an incredibly skilled swordsman. Along with the Kusangi, he is a master with Tanto, Katana and Naginata. He usually summons these to use in combat. His skills rival some of the top swordsman in the ninja world. Sealing Expert- Soushiro has shown some skill with sealing jutsu and can go as far as to seal a Tailed Beast chakra within a jinchiruuki themself. Enhanced Senses- His hearing and seeing are quite acute, as he can go as far as to sense chakra from a distance. He can also hide his chakra if neccasary. Earth Affinity- His natural element is Earth, although he has yet to use it in actual battle. True Form- Along with his summoning Fox, he can achieve a true form which accels his chakra limits. He gains the foxes pelt as arm and leg guards and a mask to match. In this state he gains the ability to released large qauntities of his Cobalt Flame, in which he can deal devestating strikes to his target. He can also enhance his performance in battle. Quotes *"You must harmonize with Nature" *"This is the power the Spirits have given us. Accept it proudly."